El Misterio del Tostador
by Mrs. Took-Brandybuck
Summary: Que pasa si un tostador es capaz de transportar a 3 adolescentes irreverentes a la Tierra Media?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nada es mío y la mayoría de los personajes están basados en la realidad (mía por supuesto).  
  
Primero les diré un poco de mi me llamo María o al menos así recuerdo que me llamaba cuando vivía en el S XXI , aquí en la Tierra Media me llamo Morwen (aun no se porque) y he vivido aquí por lo últimos 30 años. Mis amigos con los que viaje son Martín (llamado aquí Elsundell) y el Sr. Robledo que de cariño le decimos Robles, (el mantuvo su nombre) . Se preguntarán "y que hacemos aquí?" aun no lo se, todo empezó en una tarde soleada de abril, teníamos que hacer una tarea de lite y...  
  
"oye tu Maria , tengo hambre haz algo de comer no?  
  
"Ay si soy tu criada verdad Martín?"  
  
"Yo también tengo hambre"  
  
"Esta bien, ya que soy la única mujer y por ende la única útil entre ustedes dos, les haré pan tostado"  
  
Conecte el tostador y se escucho un crujido, todo se volvió oscuro (al menos para mí, pues nunca le he preguntado a los otros) y cuando se hizo la luz estábamos en medio de sabrá Dios que.  
  
"Robles , Elsundel!" A mí me pareció extraño porque no le dije a Martín su nombre sino Elsundell?  
  
"Aquí Morwen"  
  
Morwen? , yo no me llamaba Morwen que carambas pasaba, ya no estaba en mi cocina, ya no tenía mi nombre si no uno élfico y estaba en medio del bosque, no podía ser mas que estaba en la Tierra Media! "vaya que raro" pensé, uno de los muy repetidos fanfics me estaba pasando a mi!  
  
"Robles...adivina que.."  
  
"no tengo idea Morwen , porque te llamo así?"  
  
"Pues es que estamos en la tierra Media!"  
  
A Alexei esto no le pareció la gran cosa , el no era un tolkiendili como lo somos Robles y yo, a el solo le importaba los videojuegos , el fut, y confundir mis sentimientos.  
  
Algo llamó mi atención Robles ahora era un hobbit!  
  
"hey Robles ya te viste?"  
  
"Que?"  
  
Alexei se dio cuenta también y empezó a reír.  
  
"Robles eres un hobbit! Y tu Morwen eres un elfo!"  
  
Que? Yo un elfo? , no podía ser así podría llamar la atención de Martín, que por cierto no había cambiado en nada, el era un hombre.  
  
Llame a "junta" y les dije:  
  
"hay que investigar que pex con este lugar, donde estamos y en que tiempo estamos, que tal si conocemos a gente interesante"  
  
"Ya vas ha empezar?, créeme aquí Frodo Baggins no es tu Elijah Wood soñado eh"  
  
"Que, celoso Elsundell?"  
  
SE quedó sin palabras no lo podía creer quizá mi look élfico por fin lo había conquistado.  
  
"ya basta de sus intrigas de que se quieren, hay que enfocarnos en buscar a los héroes de esta gran época que..."  
  
"ya Robles no maches no debrailles"  
  
"maldita seas"  
  
"y si vayamos , que tal que si Frodo si se parece a Elijah"  
  
Fuimos caminando esperando encontrar una señal de vida, para nuestra sorpresa vimos una figura a lo lejos montado en un caballo.  
  
"Daniel?" grite.. Existía el amor de mi vida aquí también y era un elfo? "perfecto" pensé, ahora si Martín tenía que movilizarse sino me perdería.  
  
"Morwen, sinceramente crees que Daniel este aquí?"  
  
"Voltea y muérdete la lengua" le grite.  
  
"bueno y quien es ese tal Daniel que Morwen y tu conocen tan bien?"  
  
"ya te había contado Robles, era el tipo ese al que acosaba"  
  
"A ya.."  
  
"Que hacen por estos lares un hobbit, un elfo y un hombre?"  
  
"Técnicamente no lo sabemos, pero yo me llamo Morwen"  
  
"Pardosael un gusto"  
  
Era el, no lo podía creer sus ojos eran igual de miel que antes y su piel blanca como la leche, su pelo largo y castaño, era el hombre perfecto.  
  
"Gentil hombre, me podría decir en que año estamos?" Robles preguntó  
  
"Es el año 1441 en el calendario de su pueblo"  
  
"Que chido!, es la época del anillo"Robles exclamo.  
  
"Wow" pensé, podemos ir en busca de la compañía  
  
La noche cayó. Le pedimos a Pardosael un lugar donde dormir y nos llevó a la posada Angmar. Nuestra primera noche en la Tierra Media. 


	2. Identidades

Disclaimer: Ver capítulo 1  
  
Unas gracias a Elloith y Kate Evans por sus reviews me da gusto que les guste mi fanfic y tambien gracias a Anariel, trataré de señalar quien dice que., bueno los dejo con su súper fanfic.  
  
Y en la posada Pardosael nos empezó a cuestionar y nosotros a el.  
  
"Ya me podrían decir de donde vienen?" Nos preguntó  
  
"como explicarte..." (Me fallaban las palabras ante tanta belleza)  
  
"bueno venimos de un futuro muy ,muy lejano" Martín continuó  
  
"Y como?"  
  
"Ah pues mira creemos que fue al conectar el tostador" Robles añadió  
  
"Tostador?"  
  
"Si, es una cosa que tuesta el pan" Seguía mirando su linda cabellera, "No sabrás de mera casualidad quien nos podrá regresar?"  
  
"Yo creo que solo la dama Galadriel o Gandalf"  
  
"Galadriel, Gandalf, los conoces?" Robles y yo gritamos.  
  
"Claro son muy conocidos sobretodo Gandalf después de la guerra del aniño"  
  
"Maldición" fue lo único que pude pensar al saber que ya no existía la Comunidad,"Ya no mas aventuras..maldición, maldición, maldición"  
  
"Entonces ya se destruyó el anillo?"  
  
"Eso es obvio Robles" Le respondí  
  
"Entonces Pardosael conoces a alguno mas de la Comunidad Legolas, Frodo quizá?"Robles siguió preguntando  
  
"Si, los conozco, sobretodo a Legolas es mi primo"  
  
"Que Legolas su primo?, estará igual de lindo, o más", Dios era demasiado para mi.  
  
"Y donde estamos?" Por fin Martín habló.  
  
"En el antiguo reino de las brujas de Angmar"  
  
"entonces estamos cerca de la Comarca cierto?" Robles preguntó.  
  
"Relativamente sí"  
  
"Wow, wow, WOW!" no manches conocería a Frodo en persona  
  
"Serpia mucha molestia que nos llevaras?"  
  
"no, en lo absoluto, pero díganme sus nombres solo se el suyo Morwen"  
  
"Robles"  
  
"Elsundell"  
  
Se notaba a leguas que a Martín para nada le gustaba su nuevo nombre, según entendí después se le hace medio afeminado.  
  
"Mañana partiremos hacia la Comarca, después de dejarlos me dirigiré a Mirkwood por mi primo y de ahí a las Fiestas del anillo"  
  
"Fiesta?"  
  
"Si Elsundell, habrá una fiesta en honor dela primera década sin el anillo"  
  
"Chido"  
  
"perdón?"  
  
"es una palabra del futuro, quiere decir "Que bueno" " Le explique.  
  
"Bueno y donde será?"  
  
"En Gondor Robles"  
  
"Y estarán todos verdad?" Le pregunté  
  
"Así es, bueno ya no les molesto mas pues mañana partiremos hacia la Comarca"  
  
"buenas noches" Le respondí y el me besó la mano, (sobra decir que me puse mas roja que un tomate y que Martín puso cara de enojo, lo cual me lleva a concluir que se puso celoso)  
  
"Buenas noches" Le respondieron los otros dos.  
  
Pardosael se retiró, dándose cuenta de mi oso, "bueno que mas da que se de cuenta, quizás yo también le guste, aunque no me he visto siendo ahora una elfo" pensé "El es tan guapo.. que Martín es cualquier cosa, si me hubiera hecho caso antes no estaría ante tal situación" seguí pensando, cuando Martín me interrumpió.  
  
"Ya estás feliz verdad?, ya conocerás a Frodo, Legolas y bueno tienes a Francisco en la forma de un elfo"  
  
"porque me lo dices?"  
  
"pues porque.."  
  
"No somos nada te lo recuerdo"  
  
"bueno ya, no se pelen, mañana hay mucho que ver, además tenemos un elfo del bosque como guía, lo cual es bastante bien y conoceré a los de mi pueblo y .."  
  
"Robles... guarda silencio, además no eres un hobbit , eres así aquí yo no sé por que , yo ahora soy un elfo y no me siento ensoñada eh"  
  
"Nada más qué te veas lo estarás"  
  
Le gustaba a Martín eso ya era un hecho, pero ya no estaba ten segura de que le me gustara a mi, esta en la tierra de los papacitos, por donde viera, había un súper galanazo, no iba ha desperdiciar mi belleza élfica con él.  
  
"bueno ya, no sigan con sus jaladas mas vale que encontremos la manera de encontrar la manera de regreso, con o sin tostador"  
  
"Elsundell, no quiero sonar grosero, pero yo me quiero quedar, aquí ya no hay maestros, ni tareas, ni escuela, ni calificaciones ni.."  
  
"Si pero no hay tele ni radio, ni cd's ni computadora ni Internet ni..."  
  
"captamos la idea" les dije a los dos.  
  
"Ya a dormir o que les cantó una canción de cuna o que?"  
  
"No estaría mal"  
  
"no manches Robles, ya duérmete! Punto"  
  
"pareces nuestra mamá"  
  
"y que les gusta ver a su mama enojada , no lo creo.., así que ya duérmanse caray"  
  
Al rato todos durmieron, mañana empezaba su primer gran día completo con sus nuevas identidades, que les deparará sigan en sintonía con este su fanfic favorito con el siguiente capitulo. 


	3. Hongos Alucinógenos

Al día siguiente todos nos levantamos temprano ¡era nuestro primer día completo en la tierra media! Y Pardosael muy amablemente nos había conseguido unos atuendos mas ad hoc (el mío sobra decirlo estaba muy chido), nos bañamos , vestimos, desayunamos y listo! Ya estábamos en camino.  
  
En el camino yo me la viví preguntándole que que se sentía vivir ahí a lo que el dijo:  
  
"pues no se, normal supongo, tu eres un elfo deberías saber"  
  
Por los valar! Que tonto era ...  
  
"Te recuerdo que llegué aquí ayer"  
  
"Bueno entonces mejor dime que se siente ser un elfo después de ser una mujer"  
  
"Diferente... ya escucho y veo todo"  
  
"Se que nadie me preguntó pero ser un hobbit no esta nada mal , quitándole los pies y un pelo que necesita acondicionador y un poco de mousse no le haría mal"  
  
"Robles...."  
  
"Si ya se Morwen, que me calle"  
  
"No! Mas bien como sabes tanto de pelo.. o que bateas izquierdo o algo así?, ya te pareces a Sam"  
  
"Ni una ni otra"  
  
Pardosael solo se rió de todas nuestras tonterías, y Martín ponía una cara de indiferencia horrible..  
  
"Hey, Elsundell, pasa algo contigo o que pex?" Le pregunté  
  
"No nada es que.."  
  
"Extrañas tu play no?"  
  
"mas o menos"  
De la nada escuchamos unos crujidos al lado del camino, parecía alguien que estaba cantando o que aparentemente medio dopado, salió al encuentro.  
  
"¡Fabián!" Todos gritamos al unísono  
  
"Yo no soy Fabián , pero si quieren me pueden llamar así, soy Alferond alias el "Buena onda""  
  
"No lo escuchen, no esta en sus sentidos" Pardosael nos gritó.  
  
"Pamplinas" pensé Yo no me pensaba perder la oportunidad de ver a Fabián todo high.  
  
"Fabián eso es expulsación" Martín le gritó  
  
"Elsundell, hello.. el no te entiende, el siempre ha vivido aquí"  
  
"Sabes Morwen a veces eres un dulce otras tantas te vuelves odiosa"  
  
"A Martín le parezco dulce, A Martín le parezco dulce" Me repetía a mi misma  
  
"Morwen baja de tu nube"  
  
"Robles...."  
  
"Si ya se , ya se"  
  
"Entonces tu eres la buena onda y te dedicas a los hongos cierto?"  
  
"Si ... quieres un poco mmm...."  
  
"Morwen porfavor, el hobbit es Robles y el hombre es Elsundell"  
  
"Un gusto, me acompañan con mis amigos los hongos?"  
  
"no lo sé, estaría súper chido ponerse bien high aquí , pero hay un viaje que continuar, tengo que encontrar a mi Elijah"  
  
"Elijah?"  
  
"Nada..solo pensaba en voz alta"  
  
"Vez Robles, te lo dije, ella solo quiere encontrarlo e irse con el muy lejos y dejarme aquí a mmi triste suerte mientras yo seguiré siendo un pobre diablo que..."  
  
"Elsundell, te escucho"  
  
"Morwen eso era solo para, para"  
  
"lamento interrumpirlos pero es hora de irnos" Pardosael nos dijo  
  
"pero si todo lo padre esta por empezar, Alferond nos iba ha enseñar sus cultivos y nos iba a dar un poco"  
  
"Es lo mejor Morwen, tenemos que encontrar un tostador"  
  
"Robles....nunca lo encontraremos"  
  
"Ya lo sé , solo dije para hacerme el mas responsable"  
  
"Que mala onda, eso no es la buena onda"  
  
"lo sentimos Fabián perdón Alferond, pero debemos irnos tenemos un largo camino hacia la comarca"  
  
"Gente pequeña buena onda.... luego me venden su tabaco alucinógeno, es muy groovy"  
  
"Saben esto cada vez se pone mas bizarro, vamonos de aquí" Les dije  
  
"Chale, ya lo decía eres una aguafiestas Morwen"  
  
"Robles...sin comentarios"  
  
"bueno entonces los despido , tengan mi bendición y paz hermanos"  
  
"Chau Alferon, sigue siendo la buena onda"  
  
"Claro.."  
  
Y el elfo dopado se fue como llego cantando.. que nuevas aventuras les esperarán a nuestros amigos?, No se pierda el próximo capítulo de este "Misterio del Tostador" 


	4. El Blows!

Disclaimer: Ver capítulo 1  
  
Unas gracias enormes a Lilia, xq le agrade mi historia, ahora si el capítulo dedicado al "Blows"  
  
Después de dejar atrás al clon de Fabián, Pardosael (debo decir de nuevo que es TAN lindo) nos dijo que no había por ahí alguna posada , así que teníamos que acampar. Yo solo esperaba que ninguna arañota se me fuera a trepar o que existieran por ahí ents o algo así. (bueno pensándolo bien, conocer un ent no estaba tan mal) . Pusimos nuestros sleepings en el suelo y a dormir se ha dicho... (bueno algo extraño, pues literalmente estaba pasando con 3 hombres la noche, aunque no se si Robles cuente como tal). Trataba de conciliar el sueño cuando algo me despertó no podía ser! El hermoso, perfecto, amable, bello y no se cuantos apelativos más le podría poner a Pardosael roncaba! Por los valar! Eso quitaba todo su encanto...bueno para que miento, no fue la gran cosa, pero en fin trate de conciliar el sueño cuando escuche:  
  
"Blows, blows..." Eso parecía el ruido del viento o el tan famoso apodo de Alar .  
  
"Hey tu, Elsundell, Robles no escuchan algo?" les grite  
  
"No, yo no" Robles respondió  
  
"Ni yo" Martín dijo  
  
Trate de dormir.. de repente solo se escuchaban  
  
"Blows...blows" esta vez ya no lo soporte y brinque del susto despertando a Pardosael  
  
"Pardosael ayuda..no puedo dormir"  
  
"Ah?"  
  
De nuevo aun recién despierto se veía adorable.  
  
"El ruido...es horrible me da miedo esta todo creepy!"  
  
"de nuevo ustedes y sus palabras extrañas"  
  
"Pardosael, no estoy jugando, hay un ruido extraño un blows...blows o algo asi"  
  
"Morwen, no alucines segura que no tomaste de los hongos de Alferond?"  
  
"No, créemelo no estoy alucinando, escucha"  
  
"cuanto alboroto, que no pueden dejar a un amable hobbit como yo dormir en paz?"  
  
"Robles...."  
  
"Si ya se Morwen"  
  
"por Dios! Que están sordos o que! Escuchen"  
  
"Blows...Blows"  
  
"Ah si claro como olvidarlo eso es el ruido de un ent, uno perdido por estos bosques" Pardosael dijo  
  
"Haberlo dicho antes" (ese hombre ya me estaba desesperando)  
  
Mientras yo estaba absorta en mis pensamientos de belleza con estupidez juntos en ese elfo , y debrallaindo acerca de cual podría ganar se acercó esa masa enorme verde oscura llamada ent.  
  
"Blows..Blows"  
  
"Discúlpeme señor ent, pero le molestaría dejar de hacer su ruido ese" le dije  
  
"Lo siento, tratare de no hacerlo mas, mi nombre es Alblows"  
  
"Robles, ve...es el mismísimo Blows!" Martín gritó  
  
"Blows...gay , Robles ..gay" Martín continuó gritando  
  
"Elsundell tienes chocrispis en el cerebro o que?, que aún no entiendes que ellos no son quienes parecen..yo creo que ni siquiera sabe que es gay" le dije  
  
"Aparte ya había quedado claro que yo no soy gay"  
  
"Robles...."  
  
"Si ok..calladito me veo mas bonito"  
  
"Entonces señor Alblows, me podría decir porque hacía tanto ruido y no dejaba dormir?" Le pregunté  
  
"no lo se"  
  
"Blows....gay" Martín gritó  
  
"Elsundell..gay" El ent? Bueno si el lo gritó  
  
"Que es gay por cierto?"  
  
"puñal, maricón, que batea izquierdo..." Robles dijo  
  
"Sigo sin entender" Alblows dijo  
  
"no te preocupes Alblows, ellos usan palabras nunca conocidas por ninguno de los seres de esta tierra solo por Alferond pero de el no me extraña" Pardosael dijo  
  
"De donde son?" Alblows preguntó  
  
"escucho otra vez esa pregunta y me doy un tiro" pensé  
  
El dulce y tierno Pardosael vio mi cara de fastidio y actuó inteligentemente contestando la pregunta.  
  
"Es algo incierto, tiene que ver con pan tostado"  
  
De nuevo su inteligencia no lo ayudó mucho, y se supone que los elfos son inteligentes....  
  
Ya era el medio día , el tiempo se pasaba rápido hablando con un ent , aunque un tanto aburrido pues hablan medio (medio? )Debo decir muy... lento y a mi me urgía llegar a Hobbiton y buscar a Frodo (esperando, que tuviera mas cerebro que Pardosael , pero con la belleza de Elijah)  
  
"Elijah.." Se escuchó mi susurro y mi cara de babeo.  
  
"Robles, si escucho otra vez ese nombre juro que la pateo, ya harta"  
  
"Elsundell...muérete" fue lo único que le pude decir  
  
"Creo que es hora de continuar.. si vamos a buen paso llegaremos hoy en la noche a Hobbiton" Pardosael dijo  
  
"Woorales..eso va ha estar efectivo...hoy va ha ser mi noche, quien estará mejor?, pero y Martín,...al demonio solo me importa ver a Frodo" Pensé  
  
"bueno yo me despido hasta luego, blows..blows"!  
  
"Hasta luego Alblows, cu later" le dije  
  
"Blows...gay , adiós" Robles y Martín le gritaron (por cierto otros cabezas huecas, no entienden que el no entiende el chiste"  
  
Continuamos nuestro camino lo mas rápido que pudimos cuando me acorde de algo  
  
"oigan hay examen de cálculo con el profe Hoyuelos?" Les pregunté  
  
"no lo se.. y si hay que mas da..."  
  
"bueno solo preguntaba Elsundell"  
  
Llegarán a tiempo para su examen de cálculo? Es mas en verdad habrá examen de cálculo? Encontrarán un tostador en Hobbiton? Para estas y mas respuestas no olviden leer el próximo capítulo de este su fanfic "El misterio del Tostador" 


End file.
